madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Private/Trivia
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} *Private is actually a very skilled fighter, despite being the youngest. In The Hidden he defeated Skipper blindfolded and in Cute-Astrophe he could knock Skipper and Kowalski down at the same time in a cage. *Private's name, rank and secret shame are ALL Private (as mentioned by Skipper in Wishful Thinking).It is also possible that Private was the last to join Skipper's unit as he didn't know anything about the S.T.A.N.K that Skipper,Rico and Kowalsi built ages ago.The Big STANK. *In the commentary version of A Christmas Caper, he states his rank as Private First Class. He was called that in Concrete Jungle Survival. *Private's skills are looking adorable, and mini-golf. *In Mask of the Raccoon, Private states that his hero is Kowalski (even though Kowalski lacks panache a certain kind of style or flair) *Since Private is more likely to talk things out than to pick a more violent solution like the other penguins, he seems to act like a psychologist, in a way (e.g. Two Feet High and Rising when he told Mort "they're just feet... not love." and in the episode Over Phil when he tries to get them back together until Julien interrupts.) *Private has an Uncle Nigel that has only been mentioned up until A Visit From Uncle Nigel. *In Cute-Astrophe, Private actually refuses a command from Skipper when he tells him to slap himself. *It's been shown at least twice (The Big Squeeze and Right Hand Man) that Private longs to see a real unicorn. In fact, due to fact he's the youngest, he is most prone to the world of make-believe or imagination, as he described Shawna's bandaging (Love Hurts) as feeling "Like an angel cake being frosted by fairies", claimed the East River portrait (The Officer X Factor) looks just like a storybook picture brought to life, and much to Kowalski's annoyance (Brain Drain) he thinks there's a little man living in the fridge that turns the little light on and off... Private is even determined to catch him! *Private is shown to be more emotional than the other penguins (it's proven in Jiggles that when Kowalski said "See ya later, Science-Haters!", Private got offended) *According to "Operation Penguin" Privates fathers name is Sam Fishy *Private may be religious. As shown in In The Line of Doody ("Bless that man!") and All Tied Up With a Boa (when he requests Julien to play Ave Maria, which is usually played during religious affairs and is Latin for "Hail Mary".) *Private appears to have a fear and distrust of badgers. *Though Private is only a Private, he has shown several signs of good leadership skills. (see Command Crisis, Paternal Egg-Stinct and Cradle and All) *In the Dutch version, Private's name is Junior for being the youngest. *Although a equal member of the team, Private is protectively sheltered by the other penguins possible because he's younger. They will cover his eyes or ears upon disturbing things like Julien's dancing or Skipper's "Angry Words". *Private's way to relax is to sing and dance around with his lunacorn. ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- ---- Category:Char-Trivia